Complexities
by Flamebyrd
Summary: Touya and Yukito talk about complexes and other things.


This is set at the beginning of the series, around about the Glow card and Song card episodes. There are hints at spoilers for later in the series, but nothing major. There is also very light 'shounen ai' content. Touya, Yukito and all other characters belong to CLAMP.

Complexities

  


"To-ya!"

Touya waved. 

Yukito finished running the short distance to meet his friend outside the school gates. "We have to finish our math assignment tonight, remember?"

Touya nodded. "I have to drop by home first to get changed and tell my family, though."

"I'll ride with you, then."

When they reached the Kinomoto residence they found Sakura with some freshly baked cake. Shyly, the little girl offered them some.

Touya had one small piece and Yukito three large ones before Sakura's friend Tomoyo arrived and she took the cake upstairs to her room.

"I'm going to Yuki's to study so you're in charge of cooking for you and father, okay?" called Touya, washing off their plates.

"Okay!" called Sakura, back. She thundered down the stair and handed Yukito something small and rectangular. "Here! I almost forgot."

"Thank you," said Yukito, smiling sweetly.

Sakura blushed, and headed for the stairs again at an even faster speed.

"Come on, Yuki," said Touya, drying his hands and grabbing his books.

Yukito nodded and the two headed outside for their bikes.

The afternoon was pleasant enough, a light summer breeze making for an enjoyable ride.

"My grandparents are out so we'll be on our own," said Yukito as they reached his house. He unlocked the door and led his friend through to his bedroom.

Touya's schoolbag hit the floor of the room with a dull thud. He sat down on his friend's bed and spent several minutes just looking around the room. "You've moved things," he said, accusingly.

"Mm. It was getting a little untidy."

Touya glowered at the stuffed white bunny rabbit sitting on one of the shelves. "You keep _that _in your room?" he asked, rolling over to glance at his friend, who was emptying out his school books onto the study desk.

Yukito nodded. "I like it."

"Hn," grunted Touya.

"You gave yours to Sakura-chan," Yukito reminded him gently.

"_She _liked it. I wanted it for her," muttered Touya.

"And you spent all that money trying to get it yourself instead of Li? You're such a nice brother," said Yukito, teasingly.

"Oh, be quiet." He picked up a tape lying on the desk amongst his friend's schoolbooks. "What's this?"

"Oh, that? That's the tape Sakura-chan gave me this afternoon."

"What's on it?" asked Touya.

"Do you remember the music room ghost, To-ya?" said Yukito, smiling. "I said I wanted to hear it. I think this is what she recorded when she went to the school."

Touya's brow furrowed in thought. "Oh, yes. Did they ever find out who it was?"

Yukito shook his head. "Shall we play the tape?"

Touya nodded.

Yukito obediently retreived his tape player and inserted the cassette. "That sounds like Sakura's friend, doesn't it?" he asked, glancing at Touya.

His friend nodded. "It does. But Sakura wouldn't record Tomoyo-chan's voice pretending it was the ghost."

"No one can sing in harmony with themselves... And you can't record two tracks on a portable cassette recorder," mused Yukito. "Maybe the ghost was imitating Tomoyo-chan? She _has _got a lovely voice."

"Perhaps. Somehow, I don't think we'll ever know." He shrugged. "Come on, let's do that math assignment."

"Mm." Yukito nodded.

The next half hour was spent in quiet study, the only conversation being about mathematics problems, how to evaluate them and how to explain the method they had used to evaluate said math problem.

"Tell me, To-ya," said Yukito suddenly, "why do you dislike Li-kun so much?"

"Hm?" said Touya, trying to clear his mind of swimming equations. He frowned. "He's a little brat."

"It's not just that," said Yukito, frowning slightly himself. He glanced at his friend curiously. "You thought he was going to give the bunny to Sakura, didn't you?"

"He'd already _given _you all that food he won," said Touya, somewhat sulkily avoiding the question. "I don't want that brat getting too close to Sakura."

"Sister complex, To-ya," Yukito reminded him.

"Oh, be quiet."

"I think he's rather a sweet little kid," continued Yukito, smiling.

"That's just because he gives you food all the time," muttered Touya.

Yukito continued obliviously. "I feel like I should know him, though," the pale-haired boy mused. "I don't think we could have met before, though. Do you?"

Touya shrugged. "We have the assignment evaluation test tomorrow," he reminded his friend, neatly changing the subject. "We'd better get back to studying for it."

Several hours later they were finally packing up their books, feeling confident about the test. "To-ya? Did you want to stay here tonight?"

Touay glanced at the clock bedside clock. "What's the time? Ten o'clock? It is a little late to ride home... May I ring my father?"

"Mm," Yukito nodded. "My grandparents won't mind if you stay."

"Kinomoto residence," said Touya's father when he answered the phone.

"Oh, father. Might I stay tonight at Yukito's house? We're done studying, but it's a little late to ride home now..."

"Certainly that's fine, if you have Yukito's grandparents' permission. Just make sure you get lots of sleep, okay? You have a test tomorrow, yes?"

"Yes, father. I will. Thank you!"

"Good luck," said his father. Touya could practically _see_ his smile.

"My father's okay with it," said Touya, entering Yuki's room again.

"Good," said Yukito, smiling sweetly. "Here, I found you some clothes."

Touya glanced at the night-wear. It was covered in little moons and stars. "Thank you, Yuki," he said, with an almost-smile.

"I got you a mattress out, too," continued his friend. "Unless you wanted to take the spare room?" 

"Oh no, your room is fine," said Touya.

Yukito smiled brilliantly before yawning involuntarily. 

"You're tired," said Touya. "Father told us to get lots of sleep before the test."

"Mm." Yukito nodded in agreement. He turned the lights out and they both lay there staring at the ceiling for a while. Silence swept up and surrounded them, somehow encouraging thought but not sleep.

"Yuki?" said Touya, softly.

"Yes, To-ya?"

"I don't think it's just a 'sister complex'."

"No?"

"No. I think... I think I have a Yuki-complex too."

Yukito smiled into the darkness. "I love you too, To-ya," he said, very softly.

~ END ~


End file.
